


Hunger

by Jumpykat



Category: SHINee, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpykat/pseuds/Jumpykat
Summary: "Hunger- have a strong desire or craving for."





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend's birthday a while back

Lee Taemin is a great dancer.

No, great isn’t the right word to describe his dancing. Brilliant, excellent, outstanding, superb, admirable, superior, unreal, fabulous, awesome, pleasing-

Okay maybe I should stop before I go too overboard but anyway all those words and more could be used to describe him.

I honestly can’t tell you when I started to become his fan but he was always a person I admired and looked up to. As of now he still stands as such but now I’ve also achieved my dream, I am Twice’s main dancer Momo. I finally made it, even after all the hardships. I literally got kicked off of Sixteen, I thought it was over. I thought about everyone I looked up to at that moment and wanted to cry, I had no way of telling if I continued if I would be successful or not.

When I was first on stage standing next to all the people I admired it was exhilarating. I wanted to forever live in this moment.

When I first met Taemin I felt nervous and shy. When we first made eye contact there was something in the way he stared that made me incredibly anxious, I can’t really put a term to what I saw in his eyes. Whatever was there in his eyes disappeared when I began to talk to him. It was incredibly awkward.

_“H-hi I’m Momo fro-“_

That was all I was able to get in before Taemin quickly blurted out,

_“I know!- I uh mean…uh um…Yes I do know who you are already, you know me right?”_

I was surprised at this question, do I know who he was? Of course I did, he was freaking Lee Taemin. Anyone who didn’t know who he was must live under a rock.

_“O-of course!!”_

I had exclaimed, looking back on it now…it is really embarrassing but I can’t fix an action past me did. For some reason he seemed to like what I had said cause he let out a soft laugh which honestly made heart begin to race.

_“I’m glad, I look forward to whenever Twice comes back. It was very nice meeting you”_

And that was our very first conversation, it was spectacular and it definitely wasn’t how I thought our first conversation would go but it was better than how badly it could have gone. I could have fainted, especially if he was shirtless and sweaty but thank god he wasn’t.

The next few encounters were more like short run in(s), a quick “hello” and “how are you” and we finished talking. I honestly didn’t think we were every going to have a proper conversation that wasn’t until I ran into him at an ice cream shop, yes idols shouldn’t have ice cream but I was craving and he seemed to be too. We both let out a small “Ah” as our eyes met and we slowly gravitated towards each other and before I knew it we were having an actual conversation. I learned so much about Taemin that day, it felt so special. I wouldn’t be surprised if he could see how excited I was by my eyes, they were probably sparkling. Before we left Taemin stopped me and said,

_“Listen Momo, I watched sixteen. Please don’t let that experience haunt you, you are an excellent dancer and you should show it off. Don’t be scared.”_

I felt like crying, do you know how great it is to be told by someone you look up to for something that you are excellent at that same something? It’s amazing, I had that same exhilarating feeling as before.

Taemin ruffled my hair before he left, most fans would say “I’ll never wash my hair again!!” but I’m not liked that and besides I do have a reputation as an idol to keep, can’t have fans or my members telling me I stink.

But seriously it was at those words that I didn’t just see Taemin as a man I admired, someone untouchable. I just began to see him as an actual man.

I found myself watching more Taemin videos and fancams. I would quickly turn it off when a member went by, I don’t quite understand why I did but I felt like I needed to keep it a secret. No one could know.

The next time we met I couldn’t even get out a “hello” before Taemin spoke,

_“Let’s exchange numbers, if we do I feel like we can meet up more instead of relying on chance”_

I had never so quickly agreed to something, my heart was beating quickly and my face became flushed. I don’t know why but I saw that look in his eyes again and again I couldn’t tell what it was.

_“I would really like that, it would be a great chance to get to know you better right?”_

Taemin had smiled brightly at that and I felt a whole new rise of excitement.

_“Of course, I suggested this because I want to get to know you better. Maybe one day we can even dance on the same stage together.”_

I felt extremely flattered but to me it did feel like just wishful thinking. I wasn’t that great to stand on a stage with a legend like him.

_“I would really like that but I don’t think I’m good eno-“_

He had placed his finger over my lips to silence me.

_“Remember what I said, you’re an excellent dancer. Momo, you have your own strengths and style when it comes to dancing…don’t compare it to mine”_

I didn’t quite understand how he always said the right things that made me want to cry at the same time. Taemin was just that kind of guy, I guess. A guy I seemed to be slowly falling for, even if I completely realized these growing feelings then or not.

We did begin to text quite frequently, the other Twice members were a bit confused why I was glued to my phone every chance I had but they didn’t ask me so I didn’t tell them. We scheduled to go out to a near park just to have a bit of fun because times had begun to get stressful for the both of us. I did slightly fear getting caught on camera but that’s what disguises were for, to hide who we are.

We met up at a park bench, I was surprised to find Taemin was already there. He gave a very pleasant laugh when he saw me.

_“There you are!”_

I couldn’t help but smile at how happy he sounded, I didn’t know someone could sound that happy to see me. I was also glad our awkward day in the beginning were gone, it was very pleasant to feel comfortable around him.

_“Yep! Here I am! And there you are!”_

I replied jokingly as I lightly poked his belly. Big mistake because I felt his abs and heat rushed to my face like before. Gladly he didn’t seem to care about how red and poked my belly back causing me to squeal.

_“Cute”_

He had muttered, now I was starting to wish that the shy Taemin would come back. This Taemin was way too bold and not easy to handle, especially with this weak heart of mine.

We ended up on the swings, luckily there was no one around. We swung silently next to each other, it wasn’t really awkward silence. This silence was way more comfortable, honestly I enjoyed it. That was before suddenly I saw Taemin get up and walk behind me.

_“T-Taemin? Where are you going?”_

I was answered with a small gentle push on my back causing the swing to move slightly, I let out a small yelped before I realized he was just pushing me on the swing.

_“I’m sorry did I startle you?”_

_“Yes you did but it’s okay, I’d actually enjoy if you were to continue pushing me. Brings me back to my childhood.”_

_“Alright, I’ll continue pushing you. I’m still sorry I didn’t tell you that’s what I was going to do, but anyway I’m glad this will make you feel like a child again, except you are definitely not a child”_

I felt a shiver run up my back at his words, I could actually feel his intense stare on my back. I had a feeling he had the same look in his eyes like the other times. That moment was over all too quick as his hands were back on my back and he was pushing me. Eventually I got comfortable again and laughed the higher I got in the air.

I got so high at one point I got scared and began to scream, automatically Taemin stopped pushing me and let the swing begin to slow. To make the swing stop faster he grabbed my waist to steady it and stop its movements. I felt heat rise up to my face as his hands stayed after it had stopped, his hands felt so warm.

_“Are you oka-“_

I had turned my head to look at him and our noses touched, our faces were way too close. He was the first to pull away but before he pulled away I saw his facial expression slightly darken.

_“I need to go”_

And with that he left, sure I felt upset but I understood why he left or I felt like I did. I slowly walked home after that trying to get rid of my quickly beating heart and the heat that had raised to my face which I could still feel.

We didn’t talk for a week, I didn’t want to think he didn’t want to see me so I just assumed he was busy. I felt a rush of relief when I got a text from him.

_“Hey, I’m sorry for not talking to you for a while. Do you think we could meet up soon, over a drink, my treat?”_

I wasn’t going to say no, how could I ever say no to him? My idol, the man I admire, the man I began to feel things for…

_“Uuhh duh, I’ll be there just tell me where to meet you”_

I was surprised to find that it was a private hotel room I was going to but it’s not like that really meant anything to me, well at that time it didn’t mean anything.

I knocked on the door with the number I was given and automatically Taemin answered and let me in. The room was very fancy and looked like it was expensive which I had to state out loud.

_“This room seems very expensive”_

_“That’s because it was”_

He let out a small laugh which sounded like a laugh of defeat.

_“It was quite a lot of money”_

_“Then w-why would you pay for a room at this hotel?”_

_“Because I thought we could use it without being caught, a good meet up place”_

I breathed in sharply at those words, it sounded a little innocent considering his tone but the way his tongue ran over his bottom lip and the way his eyes were staring at me had me thinking something else.

_“Shall we start drinking and conversing?”_

And so we did, we sat comfortably on a couch with our drinks. Our conversation became more comfortable and we became looser as we drank, at this point we were both quite buzzed. We both had put of drinks down and were just talking now, there was no main topic it was just a mixture of things.

Silence consumed us as we just stared at each other, it felt right looking each other in the eyes like that. I let out a small gasp as I felt a hand touch my thigh, even after I made a noise and looked down at the hand it didn’t move…well it did but it moved up instead. The alcohol was definitely affecting me but most of the heat that was rising in my body was from his hand.

Before I knew it his lips were roughly on mine, I didn’t even hesitate to kiss back. The kiss became heated quickly, we would pull back for air just to dive right back in. We didn’t stop for what I can assume was maybe six minutes but it felt all too quick. When we pulled back we looked into each other’s eyes and finally I knew what that look in his eyes was.

It was hunger, hunger for me.

He had pushed my legs apart and crawled in between as he placed kisses down my jaw and neck, he knew he couldn’t make marks so kisses was all he could really do but it felt just as good. He pressed himself right up against me, I could feel how hard he was against my clothed core. I felt hot all over, I need to take it off, and he also needed to take it off. I tugged at his shirt and he automatically knew what to do, he began to take off his shirt to reveal his perfect abs. When he reached for his belt I stopped him.

_“No, I want to take this off of you”_

He quickly complied and removed his hands letting me do what I wished. I changed my position so I was sitting in between his legs now. I slowly and sloppily fumbled with his belt before finally getting it and throwing it to the side, then came his jeans which I slowly unzipped and pulled down revealing his boxers and bulge. I couldn’t help but stare at his bulge before he jerked his hips up as if telling me to touch so I did, I reached out and gently rubbed my hand over his bulge. He bit his lip and out a small groan.

I began to rub over the stop over and over again. It was so hot seeing him groaning from my touch, I liked it.

_“Take them off”_

He had growled, he sounded so needy and demanding. I quickly listened to him and pulled down his boxers causing his boner to spring up. It looked big to me especially so up close with it, I reached out and experimentally gripped the shaft and began to move my hand up and down. He threw his head back and let out another groan this time it was a little raspier. I continued to rub at him, giving him what was a handjob.

“ _Lick me, suck me”_

He said as he bucked his hips into my hand, I did as I was told and gave the tip of his penis a small lick. This excited him greatly because he let out a moan and bucked his hips again. I couldn’t help but do it again, he reacted the same way but he seemed even needier.

_“Put me in your mouth”_

Taemin had commanded, I felt hot all over from him telling me what to do. I opened my mouth and took his penis into my mouth, I honestly didn’t know what do next but it seemed like he knew what to do because he began to thrust himself into my mouth. His hands found the side of my face and he began to move my head to match his thrusts. Of course I was surprised and even gaged slightly but I began to suck and run my tongue against him, I wanted him to feel good but I also wanted to feel good.

_“Oh fuck baby”_

Something about hearing Taemin curse was such a turn on, I reached down to my pants and inserted my hand into them. I began to gently rub at myself, I was so wet and it was Taemin’s fault.

I looked up at Taemin because I wanted to see his face, how much his face was contorted in pleasure. Instead I was greeted with his eyes directly on me, then I began to notice the other things. His hair was slightly wet from his sweat, his face was red, his lips slightly parted as he breathed, and his eyes were dark with lust. This look sent a wave of pleasure through my body causing me to shake.

_“Do you like touching yourself while I fuck your mouth?”_

His tone, that’s what got to me. I wanted to speak but I couldn’t since as he said, he was fucking my mouth. I settled with a hum instead which made him let out his own moan. I touched my clit causing me to moan around his cock. He moved one hand away from my face to my hair as he tangled his hand up in it.

_“I could cum any minute”_

He had groaned out, I wanted him to cum. I wanted to taste him and watch him as he came undone in my mouth. It honestly didn’t take too long as Taemin slammed himself into my mouth one last time before he let a strangled moan and stopped all thrusting. My eyes widened as I felt him shooting into my mouth, I couldn’t explain the taste even if I wanted too.

He slowly pulled himself out of my mouth, some cum rolling down my chin as he did so. I was kinda frozen not exactly knowing what to do, I felt like he needed to guide me every step.

_“Now that’s an attractive sight”_

Taemin said before he leaned down and licked my chin of his own cum before kissing me, this kiss was slow. I opened my mouth to him as I kissed back not really knowing why but I guess it was on instinct but I found out why as soon as Taemin slipped his tongue into my mouth. He ran his tongue over mine as his tongue search all around my mouth, making me let out a small whimper. I continued to touch myself as the kiss began to get heated the more our tongue brushed against each other.

_“Taemin please”_

I had moaned out as I bucked my hips against my hand in need once the kiss was broken. Taemin had looked at me and licked his bottom lip, he was watching my hand.

_“Please what, princess?”_

Being called princess made my lower area pulse in need. I slowly took my hand out of my pants and spread my fingers apart so he got a good look at the sticky substance coating my fingers.

_“P-please f-fuck me, look how wet I am”_

Taemin looked like he wanted to moan just from the sight of my fingers but instead of moaning he grabbed my hand and lead my fingers into his mouth. I let out a whimper as his tongue swirled over my fingers. My fingers came out of his mouth with a pop now instead of covered in my essence but instead covered in his saliva.

_“I’ll fuck you and I’ll fuck you good, lay on your back princess”_

I shuddered at his tone and quickly laid down. He reached for my pants and began to pull them down along with my underwear. He stared down at my soaked core before reaching out and sliding his thumb up my slit.

_“You’re so beautiful”_

_“T-thank you”_

He smiled at me before he slipped his finger between my lower lips and began to glide his fingers through my wetness.

_“Hnn”_

I let out a small whine as his finger touched my clit, he smiled once again and began to rub my clit slowly making me buck my hips in need for a greater amount of pleasure.

_“Please stop teasing me and fuck me”_

Taemin let out a gentle laugh before he moved his fingers away from my clit and began to run through my wetness again a few times before stopping at my entrance. I gasped as he dipped his finger into my entrance before taking it out again. He really was such a tease.

He continued this process of playing with me for a while before he finally inserted his finger fully into me making me moan and buck my hips. He slowly began to thrust his finger in and out of me causing me to shudder and gasp.

_“You like that?”_

I nodded my head frantically because it did feel good and I did like it.

_“Could you go faster and maybe um…harder?”_

I asked embarrassingly as I hid my face behind my hands, Taemin laughed and reached out with his free hand grabbing both of my wrists and pinning them above my head.

_“Don’t cover your face”_

He said with a small smirk before speaking again,

_“You like it rough, huh?”_

I gulped and nodded my head, I wanted to be fucked hard. Taemin’s expression darkened and before I knew it I had two fingers thrusting hard into me as his mouth found my neck and he began to attack it with gentle bites and sucks. I moaned loudly, I couldn’t help it. I felt way too good and he was great with his fingers.

_“I can’t take it anymore, I want you inside me”_

Me saying this didn’t stop Taemin’s movements he continued to thrust his fingers into me just as rough as before, He smirked widely as he did so.

_“Oh yeah? Tell me how much you want it”_

I let out a loud moan as he said this not only from his fingers but also his words made me feel a wave of pleasure.

_“P-please Taemin, I’ve been a good girl this whole time don’t you think I deserve a bit of a reward?”_

_“What I’m doing right now could be considered a reward too”_

_“I want to feel you inside me”_

_“What of mine do you want to feel inside of you, hm?”_

_“Y-your b-big cock…”_

He stopped the movement of his fingers and slowly took them out. He grabbed his penis by the shaft and moved it to my core running it up and down my wet slit, I let out a whine.

_“Good girl”_

He slammed himself into me without any warning, I yelped in pain which caused him to pause.

_“Are you okay?”_

_“I well…this is my first time”_

Something flashed in Taemin’s eyes, he slowly pushed himself all the way in causing me to whimper. He didn’t move after that but instead leaned forward and captured my lips in a soft tender kiss. He didn’t stop kissing me for a while and as he did so I began to get used to what it felt like to have him inside me. I whined into the kiss as I bucked me hips up a bit trying to get some friction to feel pleasure. Taemin then broke the kiss.

_“You ready for me?”_

I nodded quickly, I wanted him to begin thrusting badly…I was too turned on for him. He began to slowly thrust himself in and out of me, even though it was slow and gentle I felt it but I wanted it rough.

_“R-rough please mmm”_

Taemin actually did as I said and began to pound into me roughly. I let out constant moans and it felt so good. I reached up and gripped onto his shoulders but not with my nails, I couldn’t mark his precious skin. The way Taemin would grunt as he thrusted into me was another turn on because I knew it felt good for him too. I watched with hazy eyes as sweat dripped down his abs, wow that was a hot sight.

_“Fuck, you’re so tight baby”_

I let out a small whine and bucked my hips up to meet his thrust. He looked into my eyes as he thrusted and I felt compelled to look away but I couldn’t, his gaze was so full of hunger and lust that it caught me and trapped me.

I have no idea how long we have been fucking while we stared into each other’s eyes but I felt my climax coming. I closed my eyes tightly as I let out a raspy moan and came.

_“Holy shit you just got way tighter, did you just cum?”_

I couldn’t exactly answer because I was still coming down from my high but his slow thrusting wasn’t helping.

_“Fuck I’m going to cum soon again”_

I opened my eyes to watch him as he continued to thrust making me let out small noises. He was eventually letting out his own noises. He pulled himself out and began to rub his cock fast as he moaned, he let out one last grunt as he came. His cum shot onto my exposed stomach, I stared at it for a bit before I noticed Taemin had leaned down…his expression was dark as his head disappeared between my legs.

He had that hunger in his eyes again.

It was a very long night and I didn’t get back to the twice dorm until the afternoon the next day. They questioned me but I just told them I was meeting up with a friend before heading to bed.

This thing between me and Taemin continued to go on, I didn’t really know what to call it but I knew it was a secret.

I saw him again at an award show and ah, there was the hunger in his eyes. He even ran his tongue over his bottom lip causing me to feel a bit hot.

I would have to meet up with him later.


End file.
